


From the Journal of a Pyro

by haloless0



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloless0/pseuds/haloless0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED's pyro makes a new friend... and not the dead kind like it is used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Journal of a Pyro

So, I made a friend on the battlefield. He is on BLU (so we are supposed to be enemies), but he is really cool! He is an Engineer named Fen...  
I was sneaking up on him, convinced I had the upper hand. I crept around the corner with my Lollichop in hand, ready. But the music he was playing stopped me dead in my tracks. He handled the guitar like no one I have ever heard before, the sound both sweet and sad at the same time. Without breaking beat, he turned his head to where I was hidden. "Sure you wanna do that, mate?" he asked slowly, and I heard a whir. He had a hidden sentry, and in the shadows I could just barely make out its profile. It was pointing directly at me! "Murph mrrr phrr... dhhm" I stammered through my mask, but I knew he couldn't understand my garbled words. I set my Lolli down slowly and raised my hands above my head, to show him that I knew that I was bested.  
"That's more like it. Now, why don't you sit down a spell, maybe we can talk things out like gentlemen. By the way, the names Fenragus, but you can just call me Fen" he said to me, then strummed his guitar. The sound was beautiful, mixing in with the sounds of death coming from the nearby ruckus and transforming the screams into a thing of beauty. Even though the unfiltered air kills my lungs, I removed my mask so he could understand my next question. I coughed as my lungs filled, then asked the question I had been dying to ask.....  
"Can I try?"  
He turned his head to look at me, and I felt shy. It wasn't often, if ever, that I felt comfortable without my mask on, and this was no exception. I tried to blend into the shadows that swirled around us. But Fen just looked my way and laughed. "Never seen a Pyro without it's mask on, are all of y'all that ugly?" I began to say some thing in response, but his laughter grew even louder, drowning out all other sound. "Sorry, I'm just joshin' ya, mate! That's what I do with my friends..."  
Friend. Just a word, but powerful. Something I had wanted all my life.... something that constantly seemed just outside of my reach. A friend....  
"So, you wanna give 'er a pluck or two, huh? Go on and be my guest!" Fen said, handing me his guitar. I strummed the strings hesitantly, enjoying the sound that came from within the acoustic guitar. I tried to move my hands the way he had, tried to emulate the beautiful notes he had strummed so effortlessly. It wasn't exactly spot on, but it slightly resembled music. I smiled, pleased with myself. "Say, for a newb, you ain't half bad at that!" Fen said to me, and my smile grew a bit bigger. "You keep practicing and maybe...." But he was cut off by the sound of The Admin, proclaiming that the RED team had lost.  
"I have to go, my team is going to be wondering where I am...." I said sheepishly, and Fen just nodded to me with a knowing look upon his face. "Alright mate, do what you gotta do" he said to me as I pulled on my mask and ran into the darkness...  
It wasn't until a couple hours later that I remembered my Lollichop. I had left it back at the battlefield. I waited until my team was asleep, and snuck my way back to where Fen and I had been. The shadows were even deeper now, and I had to fumble along the ground to find my Lolli. My hand grazed it, and in the process knocked away a scrap of paper. I lifted it towards the light, straining my eyes to read it in the darkness.  
"Since you liked my guitar so much, I decided to use a couple bolts and stuff I had lying around to jerry-rig you up something. Hope you like it!" the note read.  
My Lolli felt different, lighter. I held it close and saw that Fen had hollowed it out and added some strings. He had made me my own guitar. I plucked a string and smiled to myself.  
A friend.....


End file.
